


Sp9rk1e 人间荒唐 骨科篇

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *骨科
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo
Kudos: 2





	Sp9rk1e 人间荒唐 骨科篇

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

4.

金英韩和别人睡了。

他脖颈上，锁骨上，手臂内侧，大腿上，乃至于脚踝上那些丝毫不加掩饰的，明晃晃的吻痕和结了痂的牙印扎着他的眼。

这个迟来的发现让郑技孝后知后觉地有点愤怒。

他还未成年。郑技孝尽量把这种愤怒的情绪归结于对未成年弟弟的关心。

——即使这个解释他连自己都骗不过。

他本能地觉得自己应该和金英韩谈谈，想要去拉金英韩的手又在半空中硬生生停住。

他要以什么立场呢？他的诸多兄长中的一个，还是醉酒后强吻了他的那个？

真庆幸，他们还没有因为那件事闹僵。郑技孝自嘲地笑了笑。

不论如何，金英韩和谁做爱，任何性别或者年龄，哪怕他暂时还未成年——这件事都不是他应该去干涉的。

他也许可以嘱咐他注意安全——记得戴套。他在脑子里过了一遍那副场景，觉得有点好笑。

那的确是是兄长和辅佐者职责范围内的事。但是除此之外，他又有什么理由去愤怒呢。

——毕竟金英韩还有几个月就要成年了。几个月之后，家规也好，法条也罢，再也没有什么能够束缚他。

他理应自由而张扬，而不是像一只笼中鸟，被永远地拘在他身边——

就像金英韩从不曾对他超出兄弟关系的任何一件事投注目光一样。

#

他和金英韩吻在一起的时候还在唾弃自己道德沦丧，因为他身下是他淌着同一半血脉的亲弟弟——他背德幻想的对象。

但小男孩真的如他曾经的幻梦一般柔软而温顺，全然不复在外的肆意嚣张，软软的手臂搂着他的腰，赤裸柔软的肚腹在他的手心下随着呼吸轻轻起伏。

小孩生涩地回吻他，用舌尖去舔舐他的尖牙，两条腿很自觉地分开，松松地挂上他的腰侧。

他放过金英韩的唇齿，直起身来脱掉了自己的衣服。  
他的纹身还没上完色，黑色的细线条从手臂蔓延上肩膀，在昏暗床头灯的映衬下，像极了一幅奇诡又绚丽的画。

这就是他的原罪了。  
他理应忏悔，理应向金英韩请求宽恕。  
他对他年少的弟弟有了超出血缘之外的绮思，又不愿承认自己所背负的践踏伦理的恶。

金英韩赤裸着在他身下喘息，他身上的吻痕还没褪的完全，星星点点的痕迹缀在白皙的胸口上，郑技孝的指尖落上去，又带起一阵轻微的颤抖。

他不想提及那些痕迹的来历，哪怕他心里的愤怒和痛苦几乎要将他吞没——  
背叛，他几乎要给这定义为背叛了。他想，是金英韩背离了他，他们之间从来恪守忠诚，身体也理应如此。  
哪怕他心里再清楚不过，那些岁月里跌跌撞撞地相互支撑着长大，年少时能够占据的半席领地，却绝无可能永远归属于他。  
他曾设想过，也许哪一天他会看着金英韩的另外半边床躺上一个陌生的女人甚至男人，看着他们接吻做爱，从此将他隔绝在外，而他的痕迹就要从那个房间里被彻底取代。

这比被彻底抹去还要让他绝望。

他们不再是一个密不可分的整体，就像两个被错误黏连在一起的糖人被融化扯断，他的半身从此被交付给别人，而他再无权置喙。

他几乎要发狂。

金英韩撑着床直起身来吻他，他的身体因长久暴露在冷气里而有些发凉，嘴唇却红肿滚烫，毫无章法地蹭上来，贴着他的唇角，舌尖探出来小心翼翼地润湿他的唇齿。  
小孩的手臂环抱上他的肩膀，这让他终于有了些实感。

他漂浮在昏暗情绪里的神智缓缓降落了，无所依凭的身体终于触碰到了一条足够牵引着他的绳索。

他伸手覆上了小孩光裸的脊背。

金英韩后背上那条长而狰狞的刀疤还是让他心惊，掌心和肌肤相贴的地方出了汗，粘腻的触感让他几乎要甩开手去，他强迫自己不再回忆金英韩在他怀里逐渐失温的身体，转而更加用力地吻他。

舌头勾缠的水声敲击在耳膜上，裹着金英韩不会换气而被压在喉咙里不甚清晰的咕哝，直到金英韩几乎要挣扎起来，郑技孝才终于放开了他。

不知道什么时候，小男孩整个人都扒在了他身上，这会儿连脸也埋进了他肩窝，热烫的脸颊贴着他的肩颈，用力的呼吸也尽数扑在那里，难耐的痒几乎要让他也颤抖起来，他尽力搂抱着金英韩，让也许不再属于他的男孩能在他怀里呆久一点，直到金英韩张口，粗糙的舌面舔舐过他肩膀上的黑色线条。

理智摇摇欲坠让他甚至有一瞬间的头晕目眩，而金英韩甚至还在攥着他的手腕往自己身下拉扯，郑技孝甚至来不及反应，指尖就这样抵上了那处金英韩身体里最为隐秘的入口，金英韩还尤不满足似的，甚至于想就这样把郑技孝的手指送进去。

郑技孝抽出自己的手，用力做了几次深呼吸，他托着金英韩的脊背把人放回床上，捧着金英韩的脸的手几乎不稳。

“你真的觉得我们可以这么做吗，英韩？”

金英韩也许有一瞬间的茫然，刹那间失焦的瞳孔又收紧，他咬了下唇，点了点头。

于是郑技孝俯下身去吻他的眼睛。唇舌向下游移，唇角，耳根，颈侧，锁骨，最后停在了他的胸前，舌尖拨弄着小巧粉嫩的乳尖，直到那颗可爱的小东西在他口中肿胀起来。金英韩在他身下敏感地打着颤，连腿也夹紧了。

他只是吻，很小心地没有留下任何痕迹，他忘记了自己谨慎的缘由，也许只是不想自己的印记和别人的烙在一处，可他现在不想管那么多了。

掌心的润滑剂捂热了，沾在手指上一点点挤进后穴也没有让金英韩有太多不适，只是抽动起来有些困难。

只是一根手指而已……金英韩的手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，仰着头艰难地喘息着，强迫自己放松。有过一次的性经验也没有让他对扩张阶段后穴的异物感增加多少忍耐，食髓知味的身体深处已经有些痒了，这反倒让他羞耻起来——郑技孝挤进了第二根手指，在他的后穴里按压，手指分开撑开他的内壁，又合拢了在他身体里一点一点地摸索。

他呜咽一声。

身体最隐秘的地方在手指的安抚下慢慢向自己的兄长敞开，甚至作出了盛情邀请的姿态。

潮湿，高热。

你真的觉得我们可以这么做吗？

他按下自己心里质疑的声音，向郑技孝伸出了双手。

郑技孝俯下身去给他拥抱，任由金英韩的指尖掐着他的脊背，滚烫坚硬的性器已经抵上了泛着水光的，翕张的穴口，一点点破开紧绞的穴肉挺进去。

全根没入的时候两个人都长叹出声，金英韩的眼眶带着眼角红了一片，肉穴随着他呼吸的频率小口小口地嘬弄那根热烫坚硬的性器，倒显得他在催促。

郑技孝抽插的动作并不温柔，每次都全根抽出又没入，龟头和茎身粗暴地碾平每一寸粘膜，耻毛磨蹭在柔嫩的穴口上让他忍不住又收紧了穴，换来郑技孝更用力的冲撞。

金英韩艰难地喘息着，郑技孝操的太深也太重，承受了没几下就开始酸痛的小腹让他有种自己要被顶穿的错觉，于是他更用力地搂抱着郑技孝的肩膀，直到他发出了一声变了调的尖叫。

那一瞬间他大脑完全空白，剧烈而可怖的快感将他的思考能力冲刷的干干净净，下意识绞紧的后穴也逼出了郑技孝一声粗喘，郑技孝掐着他腰的手有些用力了，金英韩被骤然的疼痛刺激的带上了些哭腔，而郑技孝更粗暴而快速的顶弄则让他彻彻底底哭了出来。

他环抱着郑技孝肩膀的手渐渐失了力气，只能转而打着颤地搂着他的脖子，剧烈的快感一层又一层地堆积，挤压着他那点可怜神智的生存空间，他胡乱地跟随着本能喘息呻吟，破碎凌乱的求饶和沾满了甜腻情欲的语气词零散地落在郑技孝的耳膜上，却愈发地让他痛苦。

他第一次这样地羡慕和嫉妒那个会在未来拥有金英韩的人，就这样轻易地抢走他拥着的一怀阳光。

那些融化了的情绪烧红了他的眼，让他用几乎要将他弄坏的力道，掐着金英韩的腰深而重地操弄着，就像这样他就可以在他身上打下烙印，在背德的罪孽里留下他灵魂的半身和他一起承受。

他在到达极点的时候俯身吻住了金英韩，将金英韩的哭喘尖叫统统咽了下去，金英韩像一个溺水者一样用力地抱着他，刚经历过高潮的身体绞紧了向他索取，而他也痛快地将自己给了出去。

他再一次占据了金英韩身边一半的领地，他想，足够了。


End file.
